


Before the Night Comes

by EverydayisFinaleShow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark Past, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, References to Depression, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayisFinaleShow/pseuds/EverydayisFinaleShow
Summary: "If you can't kill yourself before the night, I will."
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 14





	Before the Night Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers!  
> I have to admit that I'm really really nervous. This is the first time I post something on ao3 AND this is my first story written in english (as it is not my first language). So I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I did my best so it's at least readable (I hope it is??).  
> It is just the beginning of a (probably) long (and maybe dark) story but I'm still waiting for your feedback! Thank you for choosing my work I hope you'll enjoy it!

It isn't the warm sunlight that wakes him up this morning, but the piercing sound of his alarm. He closes his eyes again thinking that maybe if his eyes are closed he can easily ignore the odious sound coming from the devilish device. But he just can't go back to sleep. And even if he really wants to sleep right now he is still haunted by the constant murmur of his consciousness gently telling him what dreadful consequences await him if he arrives late at work. He definitely can't go back to sleep now. He was tired from all these sleepless nights indeed, but he feared his boss more than the tiredness itself. He leaves his warm sheets with a pained expression on his face. He turns off his alarm and allows his face to relax enjoying the silence more than the atrocious cries of the device. His limbs feel numb, but he still manages to walk toward his bathroom to freshen up. Just for a minute he thinks about taking a breakfast as he passes by his kitchen, but at the end decides not to. Honestly, his body needs food to function correctly, but just thinking about eating makes him feel nauseous. He will drink a cup of coffee later at work. He keeps going hastily, unaware of his surroundings, wanting to leave this place that strangely becomes more and more oppressive with time. He energetically opens the door of his bathroom and shuffles to his sink, his eyes looking down. He gathers the small amount of energy left in his weak body as he looks up at the old mirror hanging on the wall. 

But he can't find what he is looking for. At least not exactly. 

In fact, he can see his reflection on the mirror. But in addition of his face distorted by fear there are words. Words written in a hurry, but still legible.

"If you can't kill yourself before the night I will"


End file.
